


051317

by ellaraeraerae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaraeraerae/pseuds/ellaraeraerae
Summary: Part 3- developing characters!





	051317

The days that followed fell into a rhythm. The others were in an out, providing Foster with information, groceries, and anything else we might desire. He and I stayed inside, with each other for company.  
After finding my movie knowledge sorely lacking, he had taken to showing me movie after movie. They started to muddle together. So we started taking breaks, generally with him taking over video games, and me delving into books. Sometimes he’d teach me to cook, or we’d break out a board game.  
Foster attempted to teach me poker, but that went poorly as apparently, I’m too expressive.  
Our friendship formed. There were times when the others would be by, and say something, causing us to lock eyes for a moment. The others were less amused by our friendship. Foster and I had a bad habit of teaming up.  
Foster instituted a “family night” for us all. He decided that I’d make dinner, and if that fails, pizza delivery. I was just happy there was a back up plan, because it was very, very likely I was going to screw something up. He also decided the best way for us to all bond together was to play a few rounds of Uno before breaking out Monopoly. Apparently, he was interested how far he could push us before we exploded, potentially in a ball of fire.  
Foster found me a taco recipe to follow in making dinner. He chose tacos because they’re easy, delicious and customizable. I wasn’t sure I agreed on the easy part, but as long as it was edible, I’d be happy.  
I spent my afternoon, pouring over the directions, making certain I knew the steps and parts backwards and forwards. I wasn’t sure what else to do with myself. It would be the first time we all convened since Kessa was taken. What if something happened again?  
I put my nervous energy into preparing for dinner. It was all I had.  
Foster was busy in the garage, looking for his games that had been boxed and left out there. We had too many people and things to comfortably fit in this house. It wasn’t small, but six people in any house would feel cramped.  
I had decided to start cooking before he bothered to come in. Once he did, he was far too preoccupied by getting the dining table set up for games. I wasn’t certain where we were going to eat, but I wasn’t about to bring that up. I had a feeling I wouldn’t like the response.  
One by one everyone came back, mostly looking worse for the wear. I send Lia and Tasker upstairs to bathe and change. Skye came back chipper and looking remarkably clean in comparison to the other two. I still had no idea what to make of her. Thankfully, she already knew that, saving me an awkward conversation at some point.  
Once everyone had gathered in the living room, Foster called for attention. I was still working on dinner, and only bothering to half-listen. He stood in front of the TV, like he was in charge of some meeting. From my location, the only face I could see was Skye’s and she looked less than entertained by him. She glanced up at me, tilted her head as if to tell me she felt the same. I had to stifle a giggle, drawing Foster’s attention.  
“Adria?”  
“I’m fine, just onions, you know.”  
Thankfully, he continued, “I want to thank the three of you for focusing on finding Kessa. It’s comforting to know you’re out there. Has anyone found anything?”  
Tasker spoke first, “We’ve looked everywhere. There’s no trace of Kessa being here, but it’s hard to get any information. We’ve been mostly looking to Adria’s mother’s locations to see if we can glean anything, but so far, nothing.”  
“She’s shielded herself well from me,” Skye added.  
Lia didn’t bother speaking.  
Since everyone was quiet, Foster asked how dinner was coming. Thankfully, it was time to see if it was edible.  
It was.  
The first few moments of making tacos were quiet and a bit tense, as we were still ruminating on the meeting. Even after all these months, I still felt like an outsider, the misfit in a group of misfits.  
I stood to the side and watched everyone go through and make their plates, waiting for my turn. Lost in my own mind, Skye sidled up to me.  
“Spend enough time with us, and you won’t feel like an outsider, trust me. I have the same concerns. I grew up in this world though, knowing I was different, and finding a way to wield myself to be the best for this world. And sometimes to figure out what someone wants during sex,” she gave me a smirk with a one shoulder shrug. There was something just insanely likeable about her. “I don’t give a damn what comes out of my mouth. I know people’s innermost thoughts, and I see no point in filtering my words. I am who I am.”  
“Go make your taco, Miss Confidence.”  
“I like that; I might steal it,” sauntering to make food.  
A smile crept on my face as I watched her make a plate and join Tasker, Foster, and Lia. I followed in line.  
The conversation had bubbled with the four others, reverting back to a friendship of years. It felt like a family. And I just sat there, not knowing if, or how, to jump in. I focused on my food, hoping no one noticed that I was uncomfortable.  
Lia finished first and was kind enough to start cleaning up. As we finished, she snagged our plates, loading them into the dishwasher. I was silently thankful for her help.  
The conversation started getting rather lively between Tasker and Foster, their voices growing and growing until they were shouting.  
“If you two don’t simmer down, I’m throwing one of you in the back yard, and one in the front,” I said, faking more authority than I felt.  
They silenced, glancing at each other, then looking at me, and back at each other, then back at me. I kept my face set in what I hoped was a stern expression. I wasn’t opposed to sending either, or both, outside. It would serve them right for yelling in the house. It looked like it was raining, too. They would really not appreciate being out in that for an hour or so.  
Foster broke the tension by pulling out a few games for us to choose from. He had Uno, Monopoly, and The Game of Life. Personally, I didn’t care, having never played any.  
Lia spoke first, “Are you trying to have us bond, or hate each other?”  
“Do you not bond through the time tested tradition of arguing?”  
“No.”  
“Well, we are going to today. I say Monopoly is our best option since all five of us can play.”  
“I will enjoy watching you go bankrupt, Foster. It’s fun in games and real life.”  
Foster set up the game and gave me a rundown of the rules and objectives of the game. I had a feeling I’d be the first one out, but that was fine by me.  
Tasker and Skye teamed up against Foster, adding me to their team. He tried calling them out for that, but I gave him a stern look about his rising volume and he silenced himself quickly. Lia was doing quite well, and keeping mostly silent, like she was used to going unnoticed. I found her movements remarkably fluid.  
She made me think of water, with a curtain of long onyx hair, which was always down. I had no idea how it didn’t seem to bother her. While her stature was short, it was lean and lithe. I never heard her make steps in the house and she managed to slip in and out of the house silently. We might need her to wear a bell in the house.  
As it turned out, Tasker was the first to go bankrupt and be out. She took to her loss by stomping her way to the refrigerator for a snack. She found an untouched pint of ice cream and helped herself. Foster caught a glance at the flavor and roared at her. She ran off swiftly to ensure her ice cream victory.  
Lia, Skye, and I were all trying to contain our giggles.  
As it turned out, Lia was the night’s victor, frustrating Foster, and making Tasker cackle. Since everyone was on the tired side, we all called it a night, aside from Foster, who was still fuming, and never went to bed that early anyways.  
I walked into my room, and the girls followed.  
Skye took the lead, “We just want you to know we appreciate you and like you.”  
“Plus, it’s fun when we can all gang up on Foster.” Oh Tasker.  
Lia smiled, and closed the space between us, hugging me. I was stiff at first, but relaxed into her hug. For someone so small, she was strong. There were worse things than too-tight hugs.  
“So, we were thinking, that if you want to, we could turn this night into like a girl sleepover thing. Typically, that would involve sleeping in the living room, but your room is big enough,” Skye offered. I had heard about sleepovers, but never had one. I wasn’t in a place to eschew their kindness and offers of acceptance. Unable to find the words, I nodded.  
Tasker squealed and bounded out of the room, stopping by the railing to yell down at Foster, that we were having a sleepover, and he had to find some place new to sleep. I could hear him inquire about pajamas, and Tasker yelled back at him to deal.  
I heard Foster’s footsteps come up the stairs. “Where can I sleep?”  
“If you must take a bed, mine’s unoccupied, and honestly, Fos, that’s the only way you’d get in my bed.” Tasker pushed past him, going to the linen closet of wonder, and likely to steal all the pillows, so Foster would be without.  
He looked at me and asked, “Am I able to get something to sleep in?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve been told it’s a boy free zone, but I don’t know the rules, so I guess you’re stuck in that.” I tried to give him an apologetic smile. I was only a tiny bit sorry. He’d live.


End file.
